1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drywall corner trim and more particularly to a modification to the box that normal drywall flex trim materials are packaged in for retail distribution and final use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various drywall corner trim materials available in the market used to finish sheet rocked corners. A specific type of these materials are sold in rolls and are called flex trims because they are designed such that they can easily be pre-creased to any angle (inside or outside) and then placed onto a sheet rocked corner. These rolls sold in boxes so the rolls don't unravel during storage and transport from job site to job site.
These boxes are difficult to get the flex trim material out of for use at the job site. Usually the user opens the box, pulls out a length of material suitable for the sheet rocked corner to be finished, lays the material on the floor of the job site, and cuts it to length. This can be difficult since the flex trim material may tend to roll back up as soon as it's taken out of the box, or it may “flop” around making it difficult to measure & cut to length and finally, place onto the corner which has already been prepared with joint compound.
It would be advantageous to have a package that the user could easily hold with one hand and pull out the drywall trim material placing it directly onto the prepared corner and cut it to length. Currently there is no